Private Lessons
by KooTheDancer
Summary: Harry and Draco run into each other alot over two or three days and their previous hatred of each other dissolves when they play Quidditch together. Yay! Very fun. A small Draco Harry story. Not graphic. R&R. FINAL AND EPILOGUE NOW UP!
1. Late Night Meetings

Draco walked through the dark, deserted halls of Hogwarts. He had woken up at three in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep.

It was two months after the final battle, and Hogwarts was almost back to how it used to be. _Magic is a wonderful thing,_ Draco thought to himself.

Although the battle of Hogwarts had been terrible, the teachers were trying to get the school running as normal. The students who had lost family members had the option of starting school when it opened (which was in two months) or waiting until they were ready.

Draco had four weeks left of school. His fifth week would be spent doing exams, and his last week appreciating everything about Hogwarts. He was dreading those four weeks of studying. All the cramming, studying, the sleepless nights...

Draco wasn't sure what he wanted to do after school. His father had been pressuring him to join the Dark Lord for as long as he could remember, but now that the Dark Lord was defeated he didn't have any ideas. An Auror would be the opposite of his previous 'profession'...he was doing very well in all of his subjects, so he'd decided on his career path after he got his exam results back.

Draco turned a corner and stopped. He didn't know where he was. Suits of armour lined the walls and portraits snored lightly in their frames. Doors led to empty classrooms. It was like any other Hogwarts corridor, but Draco couldn't figure out where he was.

_Maybe if I retrace my steps..._he thought as he spun on the spot. He wanted to get back to the common room before the sun was up. He walked quickly back the way he had came, treading lightly. He thought he heard footsteps, but told himself they were his own. However, he kept hearing them. Suddenly he stopped. The footsteps kept going for a few seconds.

"Whos there?" Draco called as he pulled his wand from his pocket. "Show yourself!"

He heard the swish of a cloak being pulled off. Harry Potter stepped out from behind a suit of armour, hastily pushing a silvery cloak into his pocket.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Draco stared at the raven-haired boy for a few seconds.

"What are you doing out here, Potter? Were you following me?" Draco questioned.

"What are _you_ doing out here, Malfoy?" Harry asked, avoiding Draco's question to him. In truth he had been following the older boy, telling himself he thought Draco was up to no good, but there were other reasons...

"Prefect duties," Draco answered automatically. With a start he realised two very important things. One, there were no prefect duties to do because school hadn't started and two, prefects had never done duties at three in the morning.

As Harry and Draco's eyes met, Draco saw something in Harrys eyes..._what is that? _Draco mentally shook his head and focused on the problem at hand- Harry knew those things about prefect duty, too. He was screwed. He would have to admit to Potter that he was feeling upset and needed to clear his head, that he couldn't sleep most nights, that-

"Oh. Ok, Malfoy. Well...seeya." With that Harry ducked behind the suit of armour again. Draco thought it a strange thing to do, but when he heard Potters footsteps going in the other direction he spun around, thoroughly confused.

Why had Potter been nice to him? That was by far the weirdest thing he had seen all morning...and he had seen alot of weird things. Draco kept walking, and before he realised where he was, he walked straight into the Slytherin portrait.

"Ow!" He cried.

The portrait sniggered.

"Have you got the password or not, boy?" It asked rudely.

Draco sat up and rubbed his head. "Yes, you stupid git, I have got it. Firebolt," he said, and the portrait swung open, revealing four or five first years and a bottle of firewhisky. Draco got to his feet quickly and marched past them. He heard them sigh with relief and turned towards them.

"If you tell a single soul what you just saw," he said, referring to himself on the ground, clutching his head in pain, "I will make sure that before the year is done you'll all have fatal _accidents_." With a wave of his wand he summoned the bottle of firewhisky into his hand and left them.

He sat on his bed and pulled the curtains closed. Terrorising first years had been one of Draco's favorite pass-times, even when _he_ was a first year. He laughed happily as he drank some the firewhisky and remembered the looks on their faces.

"Whos that?" He heard Crabbe call out from the bed next to him.

"Who do you think, idiot?" he spat, but stayed quite as he drank the whole bottle before falling asleep.

-------------------

First chapter...yeiw! R&R, because there's plenty more waiting to be uploaded...


	2. The Very Average Day

**So, chapter 2. It has been a week so I decided to update. Thanks to everyone who read it, and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Which was less than 1 percent. I know I'm a bit analytical, but that is just shocking. Please R&R, because reviews are like warm fuzzies. They make you feel warm and fuzzy. **

**Enough rambling.**

**R&R.**

---

Harry groaned as he sat up. At the end of his bed lay a huge pile of presents, cards and a strange box that spurted fire every few seconds. Every day, Harry had a pile of presents from well-wishers and people congratulating him or thanking him. He looked around the room to check if he was alone. Seamus and Dean were coming back to the school when it opened, and Neville was staying with Luna as she cared for her father. Ron wasn't in his bed either, but Harry knew he'd be with Hermione.

"Kreacher?" he called softly. With a loud crack the elf appeared, his eyes shining as he looked at Harry.

"Master Harry?"

"Theres more of them, Kreacher. Can you do this lot for me?" he asked as he motioned to the presents.

"Yes, master Harry. Kreacher is starting right away, sir." And with a quick click of his fingers, Kreacher had divided the pile into two piles. Presents and cards.

"Wh-where'd the box go?" Harry asked dumbly.

"I is sending it to Hagrid, sir. He is knowing what to do with it." Harry nodded and stood up.

"Keep going Kreacher, you're doing a great job. I'm going to have a shower and get ready." Harry grabbed his towel and some clothes and went into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he came out dressed in a pair of dark jeans, not too tight but not exactly loose. His faded brown converse were sticking out under the hems of his jeans and a faded red hoodie covered his torso. He looked over to Kreacher, who sat beaming on a huge stack of cards, a large pile of money on one side of him and an even larger pile of food on the other.

"Wow, Kreacher. Thank you."

"Master is too kind," Kreacher replied.

"So how much money is there?" Harry asked.

"2517 galleons, 50 sickles and 12 knuts. There is also 200 muggle pounds, from the muggle-borns."

"Well, you know what to do with it." Harry smiled. Kreacher clicked and the money sped into a small bag on his waist. Another click and he was gone.

Harry had been shocked to find that people sent him money, and he didn't know what to do with it. The first thing he did was buy a new Firebolt and another owl, this time a grey-brown male, whom he had named Smith, but it hadn't felt right to use the money for personal gain. So he had Kreacher divide half of the money equally into Ron, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weaslys' accounts. Thirty galleons and whatever sickles and knuts there were would go into his account and the rest was donated to St. Mungos.

Harry grabbed a backpack and put the huge pile of food into it. He left two of everything on Rons bed, and put the backpack onto his shoulders. He grabbed some parchment off his bed-side table and scribbled a note to Hagrid:

_Hagrid,_

_I know Kreacher sent something to you. Don't get rid of it just yet, I'd like to know what it is. Can I come and visit you at lunch?_

_Cheers,_

_Harry_

He ran up to the owlery and called Smith down from his perch, asking him to send it to Hagrid. His next stop was the kitchens, where he gave the elves the food that was in his backpack. With a sigh of relief, he headed back to the common room.

"Harry!" As he stepped into the common room Ginny ran forwards and kissed him. He kissed her back, then broke away.

"Hey, Ginny." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before-

"Wanna come to breakfast with me?" Ginny nodded happily.

"Uh...great. I'll go and freshen up." He said. He went back to his dorm and put down his backpack and broom. He had wanted to go flying after a quick breakfast, but it was more important his stayed with Ginny. Harry loved her, after all. So when he went down into the common room to escort her to the Great Hall, he had a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"For me?" She asked quietly.

"Who else?" he smiled and offered his arm, and she linked hers inside it.

"So, you really think you'll be able to finish your seventh year if you have private lessons?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione had asked the teachers if they could get private lessons for the exams, and Harry was sure Hermione would pass.

"Uh...well, maybe. But I do have the option of doing the exams in the holidays, so I suppose it'll be ok."

Ginny nodded.

The rest of breakfast went that way, with light, playful banter and a few kisses. As Harry and Ginny walked back to the common room, Harry spied Draco Malfoy wearing long-sleeved collared shirt and jeans, with a pair of black sneakers on, carrying his broom and walking towards the Quidditch pitch. He suddenly remembered their meeting from earlier in the morning, and why he had been following the blonde boy. There was just something about the way he walked...

"...which is all kind of my idea, so what do you think?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Gin, I was distracted. What were you saying?"

"I have our whole day planned out," Ginny said with the tiniest hint on annoyance in her voice.

"Oh. Well...I kind of already have plans. I'm sorry. Tomorrow? I'm not busy at all." Harry asked hopefully.

"Fine," sighed Ginny. She let go of his arm and went to join some fellow sixth years. Harry waited until she was out of sight and raced up to his room. He grabbed his Firebolt and contemplated leaving his hoodie on his bed (it was getting rather warm), but decided against it. He stuck his wand into his pocket and sped out of Gryffindor Tower. He walked as fast as he could, heading towards the pitch. He kept his head low, hoping not to be detected, but to no avail. A group of swooning fifth and sixth year girls followed him, giggling and pointing. Romilda Vane wasn't among them; her father had been killed by death eaters a few days before the battle. _It'll be really annoying having all those girls around me when I'm trying to watch Malfoy...tease! I mean tease Malfoy..._Harry thought as he got closer to the Entrance Hall. Thinking quickly, he doubled back, and the girls assumed he was giving up on flying. He began to walk even faster and went out of sight of the girls for a few minutes, pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself and his broom. He hopped onto it and flew a meter or two above the ground until he got to the Hall. Making sure no-one was watching, Harry pulled off the cloak and walked towards the Quidditch pitch.

---

**Chapter Two. Please R&R.**

**Love. KooTheDancer**


	3. Quidditch

**Its been a week, so we all know what happens now...I update!! Hooray! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed... one of them actually made me change a whole chapter. For the better, of course.**

**Big thanks to lurv2boogie...not exactly my BETA, but we share ideas. Read her stories if you want some awesome HP stuff.**

**Anyway. Some may have noticed I gave the chapters titles. I'm not very good at giving them titles, but who cares.**

**Please please review. Reviews make me update faster...**

**Enough rambling,**

**enjoy...**

* * *

Draco rolled up his sleeves as and mounted his broom. As he rose higher and higher the wind tugged and teased his hair. He sighed. He'd spent hours getting it right. Still, it felt good to be flying. That firewhisky had left him with a truly awful hangover, and even his strongest hangover potion hadn't fully cured it. 

The warm breeze was just what he needed. It gave him time to think, and he needed time to think about Potter. Why had he acted so oddly when they met up? The look in his eyes...Draco had thought on about that while drinking the firewhisky, and had realised it looked like...lust. Draco could recognise lust anywhere, because almost every girl he passed had that look in their eyes when he looked at them. But...Potter? No, surely not. Draco imagined Potter walking onto the Quidditch Pitch and mounting his broom...suddenly, with a jolt, he realised he wasn't imagining it. Potter flew up to greet him.

"Alright, Malfoy?" He called as he flew towards Draco.

"Are you stalking me, Potter?" he called back.

Potter flew up next to him.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"You're everywhere that I am!" Draco cried indignantly.

"What? A guy cant go for a fly on his broom? Give it a rest, Malfoy. If you want I'll stay on one side of the pitch." Potter offered. Draco nodded curtly, and flew away from Potter. He then began to practise his Quidditch moves. Maybe that could be a good career for the future...a pro Quidditch player...Draco began to fantasize about playing Seeker for England int the World Cup finals.

He thought out of the corner of his eye he saw Potter staring at him, and turned to smirk at him, but Potter was practicing a Wronski Feint. Draco bared his teeth. The Wronski Feint was the only Quidditch move he hadn't been able to pull off. Still...he could ask Potter for some help...

"Oi! Potter!" He called as he flew towards the younger boy. Potter stopped in midair and stared at Draco.

"What?" he asked when Draco was close enough to not have to shout.

"I was...uh...well..."

"Yes, Malfoy?" asked Potter condescendingly.

"Shut up. Don't be rude to me when I've agreed to let you use _my_ Quidditch-"

"Its not your pitch Malfoy, you idiot! But you know what, you can have it all to yourself." With that, Potter sped towards the ground and before Draco could register what happened Potter was gone. Draco sighed and looked at his watch. It was 11.45. He knew he should be going in for lunch, but he was now determined to learn the Wronski Feint without Potters help.

An hour later a disgruntled Draco trudged up to the Great Hall to have lunch. His face was glistening with sweat and he had undone some of the buttons on his shirt, making the girls swoon and even a few guys. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, hoping to see a mop of messy black hair, but he didn't see one. With a sigh Draco flopped onto a bench next to Blaise, who grinned.

"What?" Draco glared at Blaise while selecting some food.

"Oh...nothing." Blaise said in a way that suggested the exact opposite.

"Zabini, what is it? If you don't tell me I'll hex all of your pants to yell out just how big you really are..." Draco threatened through a mouth full of mashed potato.

Blaise paled.

"Oh...well, I was just noticing the way you and Potter were behaving on the pitch. I think he likes you." Blaise laughed.

"Yes, thank you for that, Blaise." Draco pushed his plate away. "I was trying to eat."

Blaise seemed to struggle with himself for a second, before whispering, "Draco's got a boyfriend! Draco's got a boyfriend!"

Draco stood up.

"Draco and Potter sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Blaise sung teasingly. Draco walked away from Blaise, his ears bright red. His face was set in a scowl so terrifying that a when a fifth year got in his way, Draco looked at him and the boy peed his pants. Draco kept scowling, but was laughing inside.

He reached the portrait and before it could ask he snarled "Firebolt" at it. It swung open and Draco walked into the common room, his eyes scanning the crowd until he found the person he was looking for. With his scowl replaced with determination, Draco walked over to Pansy Parkinson and kissed her. She resisted at first, but when she saw who it was she kissed him back. They made out for a good 10 minutes. As Draco pulled away from her she kept her lips puckered for a second.

"Haha. You're such an idiot," He said to her, but hugged her to stop the insult she had been about to hurl at him.

"Uh...gotta go. Lots of revision to do," He said quickly. "Seeya later, babe."

Calling Pansy 'babe' was something that made him want to projectile vomit. He exited the common room as fast as he had entered. He had lied about the revision, but he had nothing to do. He found Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their faces in the Great Hall. Blaise was talking to them.

"Oi, you gits. I'm bored. Want to plot against an unsuspecting Gryffindor?" He asked them. They all nodded eagerly and stood up, Crabbe and Goyle both grabbing handfuls of food and stuffing them into their pockets. Draco sighed and led them out of the Great Hall, into the Entrance and through the huge oak doors, down to the big tree next to the lake. The fours boys sat theres for hours, making plans to terrorise Gryffindors, making jokes about Ravenclaws, bitching about Hufflepuffs. Pansy joined them an hour before dinner. It was just like old times.

* * *

**R&R**

**KTD **


	4. Quidditch and a Kiss

**IMPORTANT: A reviewer pointed out to me that CRABBE DIED. I forgot that when I started writing. So, for the sake of continuation of the story and my sanity, lets just say Crabbe didn't die. Or he's a Time Lord and he regenerated. ...much cooler.**

**Down to business.**

**Because I'm nice, you get a super long chapter that was originally going to be two different ones. Yay!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Enjoy...**

Harry had gone to visit Hagrid at lunch, who had offered him some food ("No, really Hagrid, I already ate.") and had shown Harry the creature in the box. It was a half dragon, half wolf, with small tufts of fur sprouting out from behind scales and a muzzle with what Harry thought looked like extremely hairy nostrils. Harry thought it looked slightly repulsive, but could see why Hagrid would like it. Hagrid told Harry of his plans for the little creature (whom he had named Mittens) and how Grawp was going.

At three in the afternoon Harry left Hagrids. He really missed Ron and Hermione and hadn't seen them all day. He walked back from Hagrids house towards the tree by the lake, hoping to see Ron and Hermione there. Instead he saw something that made some strange emotions stir inside him.

Draco Malfoy, sitting with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini, Pansy Parkison resting her head in Malfoys lap. Harry wanted to hurt Pansy as much as possible or even kill her, wanted to be one of the other boys or even be in Pansy's position. All of this was felt in the space of a few seconds, but it disturbed Harry more than he realised. He reached Gryffindor Tower, trying to sort and name the emotions he had just felt.

Wanting to strangle Pansy...well, that would mean he was jealous of her, no? 

_Ok...but I love Ginny! Not Malfoy! If I was jealous of Pansy it would mean I want to be in her position..._

_Ok, so seeing as no-one can know what I'm thinking, I cant deny how amazing Draco is. His hair looks silky smooth, his eyes are like deep storm clouds and the colours seem to churn when he's mad, like a brewing storm..._

_He has an amazing walk, and his sense of fashion always compliments his figure. His pants always make his butt look so..._Harry paused for a second, thinking how absolutely gay he sounded, before remembering no-one could hear/see him...or read his mind for that matter. _His pants make his butt look so firm and sexy. His smirk...his smile...his voice...oh, God._

Harry ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, purposely ignoring the hot water tap.

Ten minutes later, Harry walked back into his dorm.

_But Ginny...she's, well, _Harry stopped to think again. The only word that sprung to mind was 'nice'. She was pretty, yes, but not for Harry. He had always loved her, but now that he thought about it, he realised she was like a little sister. He had felt good with her, but not happy.

_So...this means...I'm...gay?_

Harry had a sudden image of himself telling Ron and Hermione that he was gay. He could imagine Hermione understanding and helping him tell others, but Ron...Harry saw Ron recoiling from him, avoiding and ignoring him.

_Well, surely you cant decide just like that! I mean, Draco might just be a crush. And Ginny...just not right for me. The right girl is out there!_ Now extremely confused and adamant that he would NOT be gay, Harry decided to go into the common room to look for Ron and Hermione. 

A mane of bushy brown hair with a small person attached collided with him.

"Harry!" Hermiones muffled voice said through hugging him.

"Hey, Hermione! Where've you been all day?" Harry asked as he hugged her back.

"Well...George has had a hard time looking after the shop so Ron and I went to help him out. I think Ron really enjoyed it; he said he wouldn't mind going into the business with George. Ron's still there. So how was your day?" she asked with a smile.

"Good. Went to breakfast with Ginny, went for a fly and visited Hagrid. They sent me a half dragon half wolf creature," Harry said. Hermione (like everyone else) knew Harry got sent gifts, and (like everyone else) didn't know that he got sent money. "I'm thinking of donating alot of the food they send me to George for experiments."

"Oh, Harry, that's such a good idea!" She beamed at him.

_Just ask...she's good with emotions. Just don't say its you and Draco!_

"Er...Hermione, you've always been good at understanding emotions, right?" He asked quickly.

"Whats up, Harry?"

"Say...this guy knew another guy and they never really liked each other, but then the first guy started to want to be around the other guy, and to be close to him. And if he saw the second guy he wanted to sit on his lap or make him laugh. That would just pass, wouldn't it? If the first guy had a girlfriend?" Harry held his breath as Hermione processed the information.

"Well..." She said slowly, "I would say...the first man obviously has a crush on the second man, but it might just be a phase. Maybe if the first man and the second man kissed they might know how they really feel? I'm not too sure, Harry. Some of the things you described...that's how I feel about Ron. I want to be with him all the time."

She knew why Harry was asking...kind of. She knew Harry was talking about himself and another student, but she didn't know who. Just to tease him she added, "Why do you ask, Harry?"

He froze. "Oh. No reason."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So...what are your plans for after Hogwarts?" She asked suddenly.

"...well, I still think it would be good to be an auror. I know Voldemort's gone, but that doesn't mean the dark wizards are. It just seems like the right thing to do, you know? What about you?"

Harry watched Hermione stop and think. It was probably the only time she didn't have an answer right away.

"I suppose I want to take SPEW a step further. Do something about the care of other magical beings. That, or something to do with law enforcement. And I want to be with Ron."

"Definitely?"

"Definitely."

"One hundred per cent?"

"One hundred and one."

"Forever and ever and-"

"Oh, for – Yes, Harry. I do. I love him."

Harry smiled and hugged her.

"Then he's lucky to have you, Hermione."

They spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping, and were joined by Ron a few hours before dinner. As they walked down to the Great Hall Harry spied Malfoy and his friends on the other side of the Entrance Hall. He told Hermione and Ron to go ahead, and walked towards Malfoy.

"Oi. Malfoy." Malfoy spun around and glared when he saw who it was.

"What do you want, Potter?" He spat.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Malfoy told his friends to save him a seat and waited until they were out of earshot.

"Well?"

"I...uh...I noticed you were having trouble with the Wronski Feint, and I thought I could help you out with it. Tomorrow?" He asked, trying to keep his nervousness from his voice.

"Fine, I suppose. Whats say we meet on the pitch at 1 o'clock tomorrow?"

Harry nodded.

"This doesn't mean we're friends." Malfoy said. He walked into the Hall before he could see Harry grinning mischievously.

_Time to follow Hermiones advice..._

The next day Harry woke up at 10. He tried to remember why he was looking forward to today...

_Spending the day with Ginny...ugh...wait!_ Harry sat up. _I'm dreading spending the day with Ginny?_ His mind wandered until he remembered: Quidditch with Dra- _Malfoy_, Harry corrected himself as he climbed out of bed. It was now quarter past ten, which meant he had an hour to do some revision, half an hour to owl some people and half an hour to eat, leaving him with 45 minutes to get ready. With a sigh he went into the bathroom and had a quick shower, did some freshening spells on himself and polished his glasses before grabbing his bag. He ran to the transfiguration rooms, where he was met by a sharply dressed Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't bring your bag to class. Today you and I will be joined by Professor Flitwick, where you will learn some combinations of transfiguration and charms. We'll be working on the fifth floor, east wing."

As she marched ahead of Harry he wondered what the spells could involve. A mix of transfiguration and charms...

Every private lesson Harry had had so far was spent repairing the school, making it look exactly as it had, but making it stronger. Harry felt it was his duty to repair the school when it had been so damaged on his account.

Professor Flitwick greeted Harry with a huge smile.

"Mr. Potter! How are you today?" He asked, but ploughed straight into what spells they would be using without waiting for a reply. Harry listened intently, knowing Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall would only teach him things that would be important in exams or later on in life.

After an hour of rebuilding the school, Harry raced back to the common room. He wrote letters to Kingsley Shacklebolt, to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, to Bill and Fleur, and to Tonks' mother, who was taking care of Teddy. This all took less time than expected, but Harry still raced down to the Great Hall to eat. He wolfed down a steak and kidney pie, mashed potatoes and a large glass of pumpkin juice before rushing back up to his rooms to get ready.

* * *

It was quarter to one and Draco wasn't dressed yet. He stood above his open trunk, towel wrapped around his waist and water still glistening on his back.

_Pull yourself together, Draco, _he scolded himself. _Its not like you're going on a date. You just want to look...impressive. When that bespectacled Scar-face turns his stunning green eyes your way you want him to look- wait. Stunning green eyes? Blaise is getting to me. I need to spend less time with him, and more time with Pansy. _

With a spur of the moment choice, Draco put on a pair of faded denim jeans, a little tighter than last time he had worn them (_well, I was fifteen._) but still a good length, and a tuxedo shirt. If he was going flying he couldn't wear his best clothes, but he could at least wear something that resembled a fancy shirt. He checked himself in the mirror. His hair was perfect, his skin was glowing, his eyes were steely and mysterious...he was a God. Well, in his own eyes.

With a backward glance at his reflection, he grabbed his broom and headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

Upon arrival he noticed Potter flying above him.

"Scar-face! Get down here!" he called, rather rudely. Potter turned to look at him, then flew down to greet him.

"Hey Draco."

They both froze.

"I mean...uh...hey, Malfoy." Potter looked nervous. Draco was sure it was something more than Quidditch.

"Ok, so...lets see your Feint." Potter said, trying to break the tension. Draco mounted his broom and flew up to a good height, and began to Feint. He thought he pulled it off well, but when he flew over to Potter the boy was frowning.

"No...go again." So Draco flew up and Feinted again. And again. And again. At one point he stopped right in front of Potter.

"Just tell me what I need to do, Pot-head. Stop making silent judgements." He smirked on the inside, assuming Potter would fight him.

"You're right. I'll tell you what to do...but first, answer this question."

Draco quickly entered the logical side of his brain, expecting a riddle, which was why when Potter said "During this lesson, can we call each other by our first names?" Dracos' only response was "Whaa?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Ok, Draco, you aren't pulling up fast enough. Or going low enough. In fact, let me demonstrate. You take these," he said as he dropped a pair of Omnioculars into Draco's hands, "and watch what I do. You can put it in slow motion later to see how it works."

Harry flew up, and gave Draco a thumbs-up, to which Draco just nodded. Harry Feinted, and flew over to Draco.

"Do you see?" Harry asked as he hopped off his broom. Draco nodded slowly. He hadn't been watching the technique...he had been watching Harry. He was so majestic when he flew, so at ease...

"Draco? Hello?" Harry clicked in front of his face.

"Po- Harry. Don't click at me." Draco muttered as he watched the Wronski Feint in the Omnioculars. After grasping the basics of the move, Draco flew up again and tried the Feint.

"Much better, Draco!" Harry called to him. He made Draco demonstrate it again, and then flew along side him as he practiced. They went through the move step by step, both of them enjoying themselves much more than they'd care to admit.

"Harry, its almost dark." Draco called to him. Harry looked at the sky, then flew down to the ground.

"I think you've got it now, Draco. Now we don't have to talk to each other again," Harry joked as he pulled on a jumper. Draco smiled.

_Just ask..._He told himself silently,_ make something up. You cant deny you had fun today._

"Uh...Harry? I'm having trouble with my...uh..." _Quickly! _"Charms homework." _...something about Quidditch, idiot._

"Why are you telling me, Draco?"

"I was...will you help me with my charms?" Draco looked away from Harry.

"Sure. How about Wednesday afternoon? Two onwards?" When Draco nodded Harry inwardly sighed.

"We'll meet at the Transfiguration rooms."

They walked back to the castle together, mostly in silence. Once they were in the Entrance Hall, Draco began to veer off towards the dungeons.

"Draco! Wait!"

Draco walked quickly back to Harry and hissed, "You are Potter and I'm Malfoy. We aren't alone anymore."

Harry looked from side to side, and to prove the opposite of what Draco had said, kissed him right on the lips.

Both boys seems shocked by the boldness of Harrys behaviour, but Harry recovered first. He ran up the steps and out of sight. Draco pressed his fingers to his lips, remembering the softness of Harrys lips and the tingling feeling it had caused. It had felt so much better than he wanted.

He recovered a few seconds later, and the first thing that popped into his head was; _well, Blaise was right. He likes me._ Draco felt like his reaction should be to vomit, but the fact Harry liked him made him feel warm. He walked quickly towards the common room, smiling slightly.

"Firebolt," he said to the portrait. It swung open to reveal Blaise standing in front of Crabbe and Goyle and miming something that looked oddly like a Wronski Feint.

"Blaise."

Blaise froze, then slowly turned around.

"Hello, Draco. How are you?"

"Spiffing. Absolutely chipper." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What are you talking about? Asked Draco, his voice cold.

"Quidditch."

"Blaise, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Uh...sure. how about we walk to dinner together? I'll just get changed." Blaise ran up to his room.

"Don't let him leave without me," Draco growled to Crabbe and Goyle, then marched upstairs to get ready for dinner. After a quick shower, a breath freshening spell and a change of clothes, Draco sauntered into the common room, where a nervous looking Blaise stood waiting.

They walked out of the common room in silence, footsteps echoing around them.

"Why the Wronski Feint, Blaise? And my previous threat still stands. I've perfected the spell to make your pants sing."

"I saw you and Potter!" Blaise blurted bluntly.

Draco paled, but the flickering torchlight made it impossible to tell.

"He was teaching you the Feint, and...well, you guys looked like a couple."

Draco pondered this for a second.

"All you saw was the Quidditch?" he asked.

Blaise nodded, slightly confused.

"What made us look gay?"

Blaise stopped walking for a second, then ran to catch up to Draco, who had continued to walk.

"The way you looked at each other. You weren't the only one with Omnioculars, you know. And you called each other by your first names! And you walked back together, and you flew next to each other. Also, you dressed up. So did he, I hear. I have it on good authority he tried a spell for his hair and tried on several outfits."

They had reached the doors to the Great Hall.

"Thank you for that, Blaise. I'm still going to charm 1/3 of your pants for implying that I'm gay."

Determined not to look at the Gryffindor table, Draco strolled into the hall, leaving a speechless Blaise by himself.

**R&R. If you want to know why, think logically. Reviews make me happy. I write more when I'm happy. Ergo, more reviews quicker updates.**

**Constructive criticism welcome. Don't flame me.**

**KTD.**


	5. We're Almost There

**This chapter was fun to write. The word 'threw' lost all meaning, though. What amuses me is the fact that the amount of readers this story gets goes down each chapter. Ah, makes me laugh.**

**Please R&R.**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

Harry discreetly watched Draco as he walked into the Great Hall. He walked with so much grace and poise, Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Draco. Hermiones' advice had been good. Harry had kissed Draco, and it had felt...amazing. In truth, it hadn't really been a proper kiss. He could interpret Hermiones' advice however he wanted, and he had now decided when she had said 'kiss' she really meant 'snog'. He sat at the table, the clatter of cutlery and the laughter ringing through his ears, but all he could think about was the help he was going to give Draco on Wednesday for Charms. He would have to plan out a way to snog Draco, of course. He couldn't just do it out of the blue...or could he? He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, not noticing the looks he was getting. He walked up to Gryffindor tower, said the password ('Christmas cakes') and tried to go straight to his dorm. He was stopped, however, by an infuriated red-headed woman.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. Although he was taller than her she managed to make him cower slightly.

"We were supposed to spend today together! What happened? Where were you?"

Harry couldn't see a way out of this without hurting her.

"Ginny...I'm so sorry. I really am. I had classes all morning...and, well, I'd promised Malfoy I'd help him with something." He hadn't lied to her.

"Harry...I thought you...we..." she couldn't get her sentence out. "What were you helping Malfoy with?" She asked eventually.

_Shit._

"...Quidditch. I really, really am sorry, Gin. I've got tutor stuff tomorrow, but I promise, I swear on my Firebolt we'll spend Thursday together." He hoped by mentioning his Firebolt she would understand how serious he was.

"Harry, I cant believe you'd do that to me. I don't think you understand how much you hurt me." She was on the verge of tears.

"Ginny, please. Thursday? I'll make it up to you, I swear."

She nodded, and he sighed. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went up to his dorm.

_How do I get Draco to snog me? How...? _Harry sat there for hours, thinking of every possible way to get Draco to snog him.

Then an idea came to him. It was so obvious that he was surprised he hadn't thought of it before. With a smile, Harry took off his glasses and fell asleep. 

The next day dawned bright and early. Harry yawned widely and sat up. His mind worked slowly as he took a shower and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and put some Charms books into his bag, as well as his wand, Omnioculars and a Potions book. He met up with Ron and Hermione in the common room and they walked down to the Great Hall together. They were chattering mindlessly until-

"So, Harry, do you know if those friends of yours are together or anything?" Hermione asked innocently.

Harry froze for a second, and then remembered she didn't know it was him and Draco she was talking about.

"Oh...uh, no. I don't really know. I'll have to talk to them soon though, I'm anxious for news."

Ron, who had looked bewildered the whole time, gently nudged Hermione, who just shook her head.

"Later," she mouthed to him. Harry pretended not to notice.

"So what do you two have planned for the day?" he asked after a silence.

"Oh, you know. Tutorage, study...might go for a walk," said Hermione. "What about you?"

"Tutor stuff. I need to talk to Ginny, too." Muttered Harry as he dropped his bag to the floor and sat down on a bench.

"About that," said Ron, through a mouthful of toast, "Why was she crying last night? No offence mate, but she's my little sister. If you hurt her..." he let the threat hang in the air.

"I've apologised to her, Ron. We're working it out."

Another uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Well," said Harry loudly as he stood up, "I have to go. Potions. See you guys at lunch?"

They nodded as he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the Hall.

After three hours of very uneventful private Potions lessons with Slughorn (who seemed less impressed by Harrys Potion making now that he wasn't using the Princes' book, but still awed by Harry for killing Voldemort), Harry walked up the cold stone steps for lunch.

He saw Hermione and Ron saving a seat for him in between them and felt a surge of warmth. They were dating and in love, yet they let him sit in between them.

With a wave, Harry went and sat next to them.

"How was Potions?" Ron asked as Harry grabbed a plate of chicken drumsticks.

"Pretty boring. Slughorn isn't impressed by my Potion making anymore...if only I still had Snapes book..." With a sigh, Harry spooned mashed potatoes onto his plate. "How was...what did you two have?"

"I had Charms and Hermione had Arithmancy." Said Ron, almost inaudible through his food.

"Great. How were those?"

"Professor Vector is very impressed with my progress, but I think I need to do some more study," Hermione said tartly as she picked up her bag. "Ron, I'll meet you outside the common room at three, ok?" She left after Ron nodded.

"How was Charms? And what have you two got planned?" Harry asked as he pushed his plate away. He had an hour and a half to get ready for his Charms tutorage.

"It was good. We were working on the Astronomy Tower- bloody nightmare being 300 feet up in gale force winds." Harry laughed at the serious look on Rons face. "Me and Hermione are going for a walk...might visit George, and then we want to have some alone time...for, you know..." he trailed off and Harry smiled.

"I'm glad you two have finally sorted it out. You danced around each other for so long! I hope you stay together." Harry picked up his bag. "But if you want a quick snog, just say so." Ron spat out some of his food.

"I'm going to the library to study. You coming?"

Ron nodded and stuffed a handful of sweets into his pocket, then walked out of the Hall with Harry.

"Ron..." Harry suppressed a laugh. "Your bag?" Ron looked bewilderedly around himself.

"Wha-? I don't...oh, shit!" Ron raced back into the Hall to get his bag while Harry doubled over with laughter.

Ron walked quickly back to Harry, his ears red and his fists clenched.

"Thanks, mate." He said sarcastically before hitting Harry on the back of the head.

They walked into the library quietly and pulled out their books. With looks of determination they set about their work, finishing almost all of the homework their teachers had set them. Harry started planning out his Charms lesson with Draco and was enjoying it until Ron threw a ball of paper at him.

Harry threw the cork stopper from his ink pot at Ron.

Ron threw a boiled sweet.

Harry threw it back.

Ron threw more paper.

Harry threw a ball of paper to fly at Ron.

Ron threw it back.

Harry threw his ink remover.

Madam Pince threw them out of the library.

"Good one, Harry." Ron muttered jokingly.

"You started it!" Harry cried. He looked at his watch.

1.15.

"Ron, I have plans, mate. Tutor stuff. See you and Hermione at dinner, right?"

Ron nodded and they hugged awkwardly.

"That shouldn't have to be so weird. We're best mates, I'm going out with Hermione, you're going out with Ginny and we've been through so much together!" Ron pointed out.

"True. We'll work on it!" Harry called as he ran up the steps, feeling guilty about kissing Draco and planning to snog him.

Harry showered, changed and freshened up. He grabbed his bag and walked quickly to the Transfiguration class rooms, not noticing anyone around him.

"Potter!" Draco called out to him from the end of the corridor. Harry caught up to him and they went inside the classroom.

Draco sat down in one of the desks. Harry dropped his bag in front of him and leaned on the desk.

"So, Draco, lets begin your lesson."

* * *

**Eheh. Macho Harry. Anyway, again. R&R.**


	6. Charms LessonWith a Twist!

**Ok, guys. This is the second last chapter. With a possible epilouge, depending on the reaction of my readers. Please R&R because EVERY REVIEW COUNTS. So far I've got an average of 5 per chapter. Please, make it 10. Review. Even if you dont like it. Even if you just say hi.**

* * *

Draco looked at the board in front of him. Harry had filled it with notes and asked him to copy them down, then they would do the practical work. The Charms classroom they were in had drawn curtains, but the lights were very bright, so it was hardly noticeable. One of the curtains close to the door seemed to have a slight bulge, but neither of the boys noticed. 

"Done, Harry. Theory time?" He asked. Harry nodded and stood up.

"Sure. I still find it strange you cant do a simple hair trimming charm, but...anyway, the wand movement is as follows."

Draco, who did actually know how to do a hair trimming charm, acted stupid at first, but pretended he'd picked it up fairly quickly. Harry pulled out a few mannequins with ridiculously long hair.

"Go on, then, Mr. smarty-pants," Harry said enticingly. Draco's heart skipped a beat at Harrys tone of voice, but he focused on the spell.

"First times a charm," he muttered, then smirked at the pun. He cast the charm and the hair was neatly trimmed. Harry turned his back to Draco and began to write more things on the board. Draco, who was extremely good at the hair trimming spell, who was very bored and who was rather mischievous, pointed his wand at Harry. Muttering the spell as quietly as possible, Draco began to trim Harrys hair, until the previously long, messy locks were gone, replaced with a buzz-cut.

"Harry, I must say, your hair looks fabulous today." Draco said to Harry in a very sultry voice.

Harry spun around and felt his hair, his face growing red.

"You bastard!" He screamed, but playfully. "Lucky for you I know a hair growth spell." Harry muttered the spell to grow his hair and worked on it until it was back to normal.

The rest of the lesson was uneventful. Harry taught Draco alot of spells Draco already knew, but pretended to have trouble with.

"Draco, wait here. I need a bathroom break. Want me to get some drinks and food as well?" Harry asked at around 4 in the afternoon.

Draco nodded and Harry left the room, leaving Draco to think alone.

Now, as we all know, Draco was a very quick-witted boy, which usually resulted in his train of thought skipping a few important points, the key one being consequences. This is what ran through his mind after Harry left: _He...he's been flirting with me. And he is dragging this lesson on a bit. I think he wants to kiss me again! That git, thinking he'll have the upper hand. If I kiss him first, and make it a full-on snog, he wont know what hit him!_

Draco thought his plan ingenious, and sat down at the desk waiting for Harry to return. After ten or so minutes, the raven-haired boy backed into the room carrying a silver tray filled with pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, chocolate eclairs, a fruit platter and a large jug of pumpkin juice.

"You've certainly outdone yourself here, Harry," Draco said politely as he helped Harry rest the tray on the desk.

"It was the houselves, really." Harry mumbled.

"Yes, but you chose the food."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Draco cleared his throat.  
"I'm full. Can we continue on with the lesson?"

"Uh, ok." Harry replied, looking bewildered. He got to his feet and went to the blackboard.

Draco, being a crafty lad, made a fuss about getting his quill and books out again, until Harry zoned out and became absorbed in writing down the lesson plan. As quietly as possible, Draco slid out from behind the desk and tip-toed over to Harry, who jumped when Draco tapped him on the shoulder.

"I know what you want, Harry," Draco whispered softly. Their noses were almost touching. Draco placed one hand on Harrys back, the other in his hair. With a bit of hesitance, their lips met, and they both closed their eyes slowly. Harrys hands were more adventurous than Draco's, one messing up his hair and the other exploring his torso. Their bodies were pressed so closely together that Draco noted Harrys pants becoming tighter, but not his own. Harry did, however, and slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth.

They stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes, until Draco broke the kiss.

"Well?"

"Well what, Draco?"

"What did you think? Am I a great kisser or am I a great kisser?" Draco smirked.

"I haven't had all that much experience, but you are pretty good. I...well, I'd like to do it again."

"Well, its settled! We'll have to keep up a façade, though. And I'm busy tomorrow."

"Ok. Well, no. Change owls. Your owl is too, well, obvious."

"We've said 'well' about five times in about twenty seconds. Its appalling. Ok, I'll send my owl to you with another meeting time?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, seeya 'round." Draco said with a smile.

"Hypocrite, much? You just said 'well'."

"Oh, shut up, Harry."

With that, Draco picked up his bag and left the room, hurrying towards the Slytherin common room and thinking as hard as possible about Quidditch, and not the extremely handsome, sexy, raven-haired boy he had just made out with.

* * *

**Remember, R&R. That'll make the last chapter extra long. And may push me to write an epilouge.**

**R&R.**


	7. Coming Out

**Final chapter! Epilogue at the bottom...I stole a bit from DH. Also, 18 years later. Think about it - they repeated their 7th year. Anyway, Andrew from The Chasers makes a cameo! YAY!!**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Harry spent the next hour sitting alone in the Charms room. Draco had _completely_ stolen his thunder! Harry had had a flawless plan, one so perfect that Draco would have begged Harry to snog him. But the bloody git had kissed Harry instead! 

Not that Harry was complaining. It was the most passionate, intense, wonderful kiss he had ever experienced. Harry wanted more. But not hidden away. No secret kisses. He regretted agreeing to keeping up a façade.

_I need to gather my thoughts_, Harry thought. _So if I don't want hidden, secret kisses, that means I want it out in the open? I want to be his boyfriend_? A small pause, before: _I want to be his boyfriend..._

This didn't disturb Harry as much as he thought it would. In fact, he felt oddly comforted. Harry frowned.

"Ok. If I say it out loud and it feels weird, then its not true. I want to be his boyfriend." It felt comforting, same as before.

"Well, surely I need to tell him this. I mean...I like him. Alot. Maybe even lo-" The word caught in Harrys throat. "Ok. I like him alot. And I want everyone to know. I should tell him. I _will _tell him. Now. Soon. When I next see him..."

Harry sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what to do.

"After dinner. I'll tell him then."

Harry stood up and strode towards the door, a small smile on his lips. The silence that had enveloped him while he had been thinking lifted, and Harry heard something.

"Hmmm...mmh...I wish I was a Scottish stand-up comedian..."

Harry almost missed it, but someone was singing. It was very faint, almost a whisper, but Harry picked it up.

"Hello?" He called. The singing stopped.

"I heard you singing. You cant hide forever."

There was a defeated sigh from behind one of the curtains, and a boy Harry kind of recognised stepped out. He had dark brown hair that was slightly spiked up in places, tanned skin (well, tanned compared to the average Englishman), brown eyes and an eyebrow that seemed to be perpetually raised. He had a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Harry...I-I mean, Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry. You saw and heard all of that, didn't you?" Harry asked gently.

"Well...I...yes. I didn't mean to! I was about to leave when Mr. Malfoy came in here and he put his bag on a desk and then went outside and I knew I couldn't leave without him seeing me...I'm sorry." The boy was speaking softly, but Harry knew his voice would be strong when he became more confident. It had a slight sing-song edge to it, as well as a slightly pompous tone. His accent, however, was one Harry had never heard before.

"Its ok. Could've happened to anyone. Where are you from, by the way? And whats your name? What year are you in?"

"I'm Andrew Hansen. I'm in sixth year, and I'm from Australia. We have a wizarding school there...but my mum came here and wanted me to do the same."

Harry smiled.

"That's pretty cool. Is it true you guys have pet koalas? And ride kangaroos to wherever you want to go?" He asked excitedly.

Andrew laughed.

"No. That's all very, VERY illegal... ... I think..." He his brow furrowed as he thought, and Harry thought it was adorable. The red and gold trim on Andrews sleeve caught Harrys eye, and he cleared his throat.

"So. Fellow Gryffindor, eh?" he asked.

Andrew nodded.

"My mum was in Gryffindor, too."

There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward.

"I heard you singing. Do you sing much?" Harry asked eventually.

"Oh, yeah. I write songs, too. To make fun of people I don't like, or just because I can. Its sort of a hobby..."

Harry opened the door and he and Andrew began to walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Cool...cool. Listen, Andrew. You saw what happened between me and Draco...and you heard what I said. Can I trust you not to tell anyone? Its something I want to let people know gradually...the first person being Draco."

Andrew stood up a little bit straighter.

"Definitely, Harry. You can trust me. But...can Ginny be one of the first people you tell? She's really in love with you and if she got the news second hand it could...well, break her." As he spoke, Andrews voice took on a caring, gentle tone which made Harry smile inside.

"Of course. I'll tell her before I tell Ron and Hermione. You realise that once I tell her, she'll be single," Harry said encouragingly, if not slightly uncaringly.

"That's true. But no, shes not for me. I have a girlfriend already."

"Oh, really? Whats her name, then?" He asked as they turned a corner.

"Eva. Shes in sixth year as well, in Gryffindor."

"Ah, ok. I should ask Ginny about her..."

"Christmas Cakes," Andrew said. Harry thought it a rather obscure thing to say until he noticed that they were outside Gryffindor Tower and Andrew had just opened the portrait hole.

"Seeya, Harry," He said, before walking away to join a group of sixth years. Harry watched as he sat down and realised he would have been standing up for over four hours. Poor kid.

Harry walked into his dorm and grabbed some parchment. Dipping his quill into some ink, Harry thought about what he was going to write and realised it was alot easier than he had originally thought.

_Draco,_

_I have to speak to you after dinner. Meet at the Room of Requirement at 7.30._

_Harry._

Harry tucked the note into his pocket and took out a book. An old book, one Sirius had recommended to him, with stories about Merlin. Harry settled down onto his bed an started reading.

The common room was packed two hours later when Harry went back in there. A patch of bright red hair caught Harrys' eye, and he looked towards the fireplace. Ron was sitting by himself, a book half-open on his lap. He was asleep, snoring and drooling.

"Ron. Ron, mate."

"Where's the cake?" mumbled Ron, before starting awake. "Harry. How are you?"

"Great. Fine. Listen, I have to go do something, and I wont be back for a while. Probably not until tomorrow. Can you and Hermione meet me at the Room of Requirement at 11? Before lunch?"

"Will it cut into our lunch time?"

"Yes. But its important. Please?" Harry begged, trying to use puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. I'll pass the message on," Ron sighed, defeated.

Harry stood up and walked to the owlery, happy that things were going smoothly so far.

Walking quickly, Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement. His watch read seven o'clock, but this was important and Harry didn't want to be late. He began pacing, seven steps one way, seven steps back. He had NO idea how Draco was going to take it, and was pretty sure that Draco would punch him, dump him or ignore him.

The door to the Room opened and Draco entered, not noticing Harry. Harry didn't notice Draco for a second until he began pacing towards the door.

"Oh, God. Draco!" Harry gulped in some air. "You startled me."

"Harry!" Draco walked towards him and pulled him into a tight hug, before kissing him senseless. "I missed you, you know."

"Uh..." Harry frowned at Draco, "You're acting a bit odd. Are you ok?"

"Splendid!" Draco cried, grinning madly at Harry.

"Right...listen, I need to talk to you," Harry said after a few seconds. Draco's face immediately went back to his normal smug smile, and Harry felt slightly calmer.

"I know we said we'd keep up a façade, but...I don't want to. I want the whole world to know about us. Well, maybe not the whole world, but I certainly don't want to be hiding our relationship. I want us to be able to kiss in public and...and...hug and not care if anyone is watching! I want you to be my boyfriend, and I want to go to dinner with you, go to dances, make-out in a dark corner, get felt up. Ooh! And adopt kids. Wait...its probably a bit too early to think about that. Anyway, I thought I should tell you this because I'm going to tell Ron and Hermione about us. And Ginny. Theres nothing you can do to stop me...short of saying you'll never speak to me again..." Harry held his breath and looked at his shoes, waiting for Draco to say something.

"Come on!" Harry cried eventually. "Say something!"

He looked up at Draco, who was smiling serenely.

"I told my parents about us, Harry," Draco laughed as Harry gasped.

"What...what did they say?"

"Oh, they thought I was joking. They laughed until they cried, but then they actually looked at me and saw that I was serious. Mother started _properly_ crying and Father said he would disown me, but I don't care. I'll still have you."

"Oh, Draco," Harry hugged him. "You're amazing."

"I know."

"Um...with the whole 'coming out' thing, I think I need to tell Ginny, Ron and Hermione first. Then we can tell anyone and everyone."

Draco nodded and kissed Harrys nose.

"No problem, Harrykins."

Harry gagged.

"Can you believe that just three or four days ago we were enemies?" Draco stated.

"I know. Weird. Although, I've always kind of had a crush on you."

"Same. I've always had a crush on me..." Draco said, and became very confused when Harry laughed.

_Why is he laughing? I'm serious!_

"But I have had a crush on you, too, for a while."

They smiled.

Draco looked around the room and noticed a double bed that he could have _sworn _wasn't there before.

"I'm tired. Want to go to bed?"

Harry looked towards the bed.

"Wow, I didn't notice that before! Yeah, ok. But can we just sleep? Nothing more?"

Draco scowled and stuck out his bottom lip, acting like a petulant child.

"But Harry," He whined, "I want to kiss!"

Harry grinned at Draco and walked towards the bed.

"Well, I'm sure that we can work something out..."

Harry woke up to a snort followed by a smooth, pale arm tightening around his waist. Everything was blurry, and Harry realised his glasses were on a table next to the bed. Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry and their legs were intertwined.

"Draco..." Harry cooed gently. "Draco, I have to get up. I have to go and talk to Ginny. I promised her."

Draco groaned and pulled Harry in tighter.

"Draco. Wake up...I have to go."

"I'm awake. I don't want you to go..." He muttered.

Harry sighed. "I have to. I have to talk to her before 11." Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. The clock next to him ticked lazily as it called out "_Nine sixteen!_"

Harry jumped out of bed.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Harry mumbled repeatedly as he gathered his clothes from the floor. He dressed hastily and was still adjusting his robe and school tie when he entered the common room.

"Harry!" Ginnys voice reached his ears and he looked around. She ran forwards and hugged him. "Ready for a day of intense hanging out?" She joked.

He looked at her nervously, and sighed.

"Ginny, can we go somewhere private first? We...we need to talk."

"Oh."

"Listen, Ginny," Harry said sadly, "I know I promised you I'd make it up to you today, but we really need to talk."

He grabbed her hand and led her into the nearest empty classroom. Ginny sat down at one of the desks.

He paced the room. Ginny smiled grimly.

"Harry. You've been distant for the past week. If you're going to break-up with me, just say so. I know you and Cho have always been close, and now that I think about it, she's been really happy the past two days."

"Oh, god. Gin, no. You're getting the wrong idea. Well...about Cho. I'm not getting together with Cho. But I am getting together with..." Harry didn't know what to say. This was harder than he'd thought it would be. "You and I have always gotten along well. I was...I have so many happy memories with you. But when I look back, it seems more like you're my sister. I didn't know it at first, but it always felt a little bit...awkward being with you. Good, yes. Fantastic, yes. Fun, of course. But just...not right when we were kissing or holding hands or anything like that. I'm really sorry, Gin. I am."

"No. I totally understand. Yeah. That's...yeah." She sniffed, then stood up. "I have to...I've got...study..." She walked towards the door.

"Ginny! Wait." She turned around.

"What, Harry?"

"Theres just something else you should know. Something that's made what I've just told you seem obvious, and I thought I should tell you. Hearing this second hand isn't something you'd like. I know I wouldn't." Harry stopped when Ginny sighed impatiently. "I'm in love with someone else. Well...not love. That's a bit strong. I like someone alot."

The tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh."

"Ginny, please. I really am sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you. I knew I couldn't avoid it, but I really am sorry. You have every right to be angry at me."

"You're right, Harry. I do. I am currently using that right."

Ginny opened the door and began pulling it closed, but hesitated.

"Harry...who is it? That you...?" She bit her lip.

"This is going to sound awful. Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Harry winced as the door slammed shut.

_Couldn't have been worse...ugh. _

Harry trudged up to the Gryffindor common room, his head lowered and his spirit crushed.

_Time to talk to Ron and Hermione..._

As he went inside, Ron and Hermione looked at him, then towards each other, noting the defeated look in his eyes.

"Harry? Its...its 10.30. Do you want to meet us at the Room of Requirement in half an hour, or should we all go now?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Lets just all go now." Harry muttered.

The silence was heavy and dense as they walked to the Room, with Ron and Hermione holding hands and shooting worried glances at Harry, who was trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

Ron and Hermione sat down on a two-seater couch, hands still clasped tightly together.

"So, whats going on, Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"I...I've already had this conversation with Ginny, but it doesn't seem any easier, so I'm just going to say it fast," Harry said.

"I'm...uh. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy and we're dating."

The awkward silence that follow was exactly what Harry had been dreading. He avoided the gaze of his friends, as he had done with Draco. With a defeated sigh, he looked up at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was beaming.

Ron was looking slightly confused, and slightly repulsed. Harry cringed.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione flew at him, hugging him tight. "I knew it! I knew it when you told me about your two friends! I'm so happy for you!"

Harry smiled tightly. "Thanks." He looked over to Ron, who was staring into space.

"Ron?" Harry asked nervously. "I...I need you to tell me its ok. I wont hit on you, if that's what you're worried about."

Ron stared at Harry for a few seconds, then smiled slightly. Harry sighed with relief.

"...Draco? Really?"

"Yeah. I know, it's a bit of a shock."

"What about Ginny?"

"Oh...I told her just before. She...uh, well theres no way you can take that news well. I'm so sorry..."

"Harry, don't be sorry. She'll get over it in time."

_Hermione,_ Harry thought happily,_ ever the level-minded one._

"So...Harry. When did you know?"

"When did you first like him? How far have you two gone?

"When did you first kiss?"

"Why Draco?"

"This is fantastic! I have a gay friend!"

"I don't think we should work on the hugging anymore, mate."

Harry smiled indulgently. The questions, the relaxed and friendly conversation, the way it felt like it had during previous years – calm, happy, with no tension – it was exactly how Harry wanted it to be.

-

Harry and Draco met up for breakfast the next morning. Holding hands, they entered the Great Hall together, ignoring the whispers and shocked looks of the rest of the school. Draco smiled happily, and Harry leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm so glad we're doing this. You're fantastic, Harry," Draco whispered in his ear.

"You're ok," Harry joked, before kissing him on the lips.

Both boys were completely oblivious to the cheers, clapping, sad sighing and occasional booing from the rest of the students.

They were too happy to notice.

* * *

_**Eighteen Years Later**_

The steam billowed around Draco's legs as he walked towards Harry, James, Lily and Severus.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he kissed Harry on the cheek. "Kingsley thinks that just because he's Minister and I'm his PA that I don't have a life...but of course I'm coming to see Severus off on his first day!" Draco smiled down at his son.

"Papa, Dad, when do I get to go to Hogwarts?" Lily whined.

"In two years, sweetie," Harry held out his hand for her to hold. "Then you can be with James and Sev."

"I don't think you'll be in Gryffindor, Sev," James said in that cocky, over confident way that thirteen year olds speak. "You're too much like Papa. I'm like Dad."

"But I wanna be in Gryffindor! Slytherin is where Grandfather and Grandmother are from."

"Kids, hush. Dad and I need to talk," Draco said to the three excited children, before turning to face Harry.

"Kingsley said you and Ron have to go into work in half an hour. I can take Lily home after James and Sev are off."

"Thanks, Draco. That'd be fantastic."

A few years after Hogwarts Draco and Harry, who were still going strong, got married. They had adopted a son, James Sirius and had used IVF with Dracos sperm to conceive a son, Severus Remus, a few years later. When Severus was two they had used IVF again to conceive a daughter, Lily Dora, with Harrys sperm. The kids had grown up proud of their names. How could they not be? Their parents had spent all their time telling the kids how noble, brave, wise and wonderful their namesakes were. Besides, with the last name of Potter-Malfoy, they were one of the most famous wizarding families in the world.

Draco and Harry had had a discussion about what their kids would call them –they couldn't both be called Dad. Draco had said he would be called papa, like Victoire called Bill, with a slight French accent, and Harry could be Dad or Daddy. They had also talked about when to tell the kids about what being gay meant. James and Sev both were told when they were ten, and Harry and Draco assumed they had told Lily most of it.

"Harry! Draco!" Hermiones voice could be heard over all of the hubbub of Platform 9¾. She walked towards them, Ron in tow, with Rose and Hugo following behind him.

"Hi, James, Sev, Lily," Hermione said as she reached them.

"What house d'you think you'll be in, Sev?" Rose asked nervously. The two first years broke off into a private conversation, as did Lily and Hugo.

"Kingsley wants us in the office in half an hour, Ron," Harry said to Ron.

"God. I mean, you're the Head of the Auror Department. I'm just Deputy Head. Why do I have to go?"

"No idea, mate," Harry said with a smile.

"Hey, Auntie H, Uncle Ron," James greeted.

"How you going, James?" asked Ron as he shook hands with Draco. There was still a bit of tension between them, even after eighteen years.

"Good, good," James said absent mindedly as he scanned the crowd.

"They'll be here in a second, James. Don't worry." Draco comforted his son. Almost as soon as he had said it, Ginny and Blaise appeared through the barrier.

"Jack!" James ran forwards to greet Jack Zabini, the oldest child of Ginny and Blaise, who was in the same year as him.

"Lily! Hugo!" Sam, their other child, ran to Lily and Hugo.

"Hey, Gin," Harry greeted her by pulling her into a tight hug. They started chatting, along with Ron and Hermione, as their children had separate conversations. The three eight year olds, Lily, Hugo and Sam, the two soon-to-be first years, Rose and Sev, and James and Jack, soon-to-be third years.

"I think Sam fancies Lily, you know," Blaise said to Draco as James and Jack ran away through the steam.

"Well, we all saw it coming," Draco replied. "Lucky they aren't related, like Hugo and Sam."

"Hey!"

James and Jack had reappeared; they had divested themselves of trunks, owls and trolleys, and were evidently bursting with news.

"Teddys back there," James said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin!_ Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing –"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are _so_ like Ron –"

"- and he said he'd come too see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" James added, as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!"whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!"

The train whistled to signal its departure in five minutes.

There was a rush as the five children from the Potter-Malfoy-Weasly-Zabini groups going to Hogwarts that year clambered onto the train and tried to find a compartment together.

"Don't forget to write!" Draco called to his two sons.

"You, too, Rose!" Ron called out, and blew her a kiss.

"I'll miss you!"

"We'll be right here when you come home for the Christmas holidays!"

"Dad?"

Severus' scared voice caught Harrys attention over all of the good-byes. He walked up to the window where Sev was leaning out.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin, Dad. I don't want to."

"Sev, its ok. Your papa and I will love you no matter what house you're in. If you're really worried, just tell the Hat you don't want to be in Slytherin. It listens to you. It listened to me."

"Really, Dad?" The hope that shone from Sevs' eyes made Harrys heart melt.

"Of course. Now, go! Have fun! We'll write to you, and get Lily to write too. I love you, Sev."

"Love you too, Dad. Give papa a hug from me."

Harry stepped back and watched the train leave. His little Sev, the one who'd always seemed slightly fragile, even compared to Lily, his little boy, was leaving. Going off to become independent. To become, Harry hoped, a smarter, more compassionate person than he had even been.

"Daddy?" Lily's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sweetie?" he looked down at her.

"Can we go home?"

"Of course. Go get your papa, he'll take you home. I have to go see Uncle King, but I'll be home soon."

Lily threw her tiny arms around Harrys waist. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Lily." Harry bent down and kissed her flaming red hair, marveling at the fact that it was red like his mothers had been, even though neither he nor the surrogate mother had red hair. "See you soon."

Draco blew Harry a kiss, then picked held Lily's hand. She was cackling maniacally as Draco led her through the barrier, obviously to some joke her papa had told.

"Harry, mate, we've got work."

"Oh, right. Damn Kingsley. Hermione, you, Ron and Hugo are welcome for dinner any night of the week. Same goes for you, Gin, with Blaise and Sam."

Harry kissed Hermione and Ginny on the cheek, shook hands with Blaise then looked at Ron, who grinned and said "See you in a few seconds," before disapparating to the Ministry.

Half an hour later, Harry picked himself up out of the fireplace and dusted the ash off his robe.

"Daddy!"

Lily ran towards him covered in flour, sugar, cocoa and other ingredients.

"Papa made dinner and I made cake!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the dining room, where Draco sat, a beautifully prepared roast chicken in front of them with a large, iced chocolate cake on the bench.

"It looks wonderful."

Lily beamed, assuming he meant her cake.

As Harry sat down at the table, he realised just how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family.

* * *

**Yes, lame ending. I dont care. Please review. I have an idea for a sequel, but I need reviews to fuel my writing.**

**Thanks for reading. Its been fun. Also, if you like Greys Anatomy, read my new GA fic. Its a oneshot.**

**xox**


End file.
